A Casual State of Being
by CasuallyCrispy
Summary: Luna convinces Hermione to skip class. Things might get interesting in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Luna closed her eyes and sighed deeply. I t was so warm lying here next to the lake. She felt as if she'd be content here forever. The sun was so warm, but the breeze was so nice, they complimented each other perfectly. She shifted slightly and gave a small moan of pleasure. Relaxing here was better than sitting in a dark classroom any day. They wanted her to work on essays and spells on a day like this? Skipping class was well worth it. She didn't mind being alone when she felt like this.

Luna stretched out, extending her whole body as far as it would go. She pulled her muscles tight, then let go. The result felt godly, she gave another soft moan. The sun reflected off the water and shone in her eyes. Luna squinted and rolled over onto her stomach. She arched her shoulders and stretched some more. She folded her arms and rested her head on them. She inhaled and smiled. Grass. It smelled nice, earthy. A breeze blew past, rearranging her long white blonde hair. A tingly shiver ran up her spine. Luna smiled again and nuzzled into her arms. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was how pretty the trees at the edge of the forest looked. The leaves rustled in the wind and the sun shone on them just right so they glimmered from golden to green and back again.

She slid back into consciousness slowly. Luna blinked away sleep and groggily propped herself up on her elbows. She stretched like a cat, her bottom in the air, then sat up on her knees abruptly and looked around. Not much had changed during her nap. It just looked quite a bit darker out. She looked to her right and was mildly and pleasantly surprised. Sitting cross-legged next to her was Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luna curiously, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Hermione looked a little guilty.

"I was just going to find a place to read after class and I found you sleeping. You looked kind of, helpless. I was, guarding you…" she said sheepishly. Luna giggled.

"Guarding me? That's really thoughtful of you Hermione, thank you." If it was anyone else, Hermione would think she was being mocked, but Luna's reputation for shameless honesty made her think otherwise. She seemed so sincere, it was comforting.

"You're welcome." Hermione said as she stood up awkwardly. Luna yawned and flopped back down.

"Lay with me for a bit Hermione, it's really nice." Luna ventured.

"I can't. I've got loads of homework to do." Hermione said dismissively.

"Aw, well then how this, tomorrow, instead of last class, you come here?" Luna asked brightly. Hermione was taken aback.

"You mean skip class!But I've never… I, we'll get in trouble!" Hermione stammered. Luna got up purposefully and said, "But we met against the rules all year last year."

"Yes but Luna, that was for the D.A., that wasn't during school hours, that was with everyone else…" Hermione said uncertainly. Luna stepped a bit closer.

"This is so much better than that, there's no pressure, no stress, it's just calm and quiet and relaxing. You're always worrying about homework or Harry and Ron, wouldn't it be nice to have a bit of time for no worries at all?" Luna reasoned. Hermione thought for a moment, the idea of a peaceful moment amidst all this stress _did_ appeal to her…

"Peace and quiet, sun and warmth, maybe I could, just once…" Hermione said cautiously.

"Alright then, it's settled!" Luna came forwards and threw her arms around Hermione. "I'll see you tomorrow." Luna whispered in Hermione's ear. Luna nuzzled into Hermione's neck and sighed. Hermione hesitated, then allowed their bodies to melt together, it felt good. Luna squeezed a bit, then pulled away. Hermione blushed and broke the embrace.

"I've got to go, homework…" she said quietly.

"Okay, you know, it's nice being here by myself, but I think I'll like it even more with you here…" Luna said as they stared walking back to the castle. Luna linked their arms and kept silent the whole way. Hermione could tell she was thinking, but didn't ask about what. She'd ask tomorrow. The whole thing was a little crazy, but then again it _was_ Luna Lovegood's idea. What else did she expect? Hermione wondered why she even agreed, there was plenty of time to relax after class, why did they have to meet _during _class? But, maybe it could be fun, breaking rules. She'd already broken so many for Harry and Ron, maybe it was time to break some for herself? Hermione then wondered why she let Luna hug her like that. Normally a quick hug was more than enough for her, "and why are we so close now!" Hermione wondered. She looked at their linked arms, then up at Luna's face, she had her usual off somewhere in dreamland expression. Her hair looked wonderful and silky, it bounced with every step, much better than her own bushy mess. Hermione wanted to reach out and touch it. Wait… What! Hermione shook her head. No, that was a bit much, she was just tired. She'd go up, do her homework and go to sleep. Hermione pulled her arm free of Luna's.

"I've got to this way…" she said gesturing to a nearby corridor. Luna's trance was broken.

"Hmm? Oh, okay, see you tomorrow…" Luna said absentmindedly. She stepped closer to Hermione and this time it was Hermione who wrapped her arms around the other. Hermione buried her face in Luna's neck and inhaled. She smelled nice. A little bit sweet. Hermione was oddly aware of their breast pushing together and blushed. She let go reluctantly.

"Bye Luna…"

"Sweet dreams Hermione." They parted ways, both thinking about the other as they walked back to their dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke with a start the following morning. As she dressed she thought about yesterday night. She couldn't fall asleep until late, she was up all night thinking about Luna. Why had she felt the need to guard her like that? It wasn't like Luna was weak or anything, Hermione had seen the strength of her spells in the D.A. last year. Then why did she just have to stay and watch over her as she slept? More importantly, why had she agreed to skip a class today? They could easily meet up when class was over. Well, maybe Luna just liked to be alone, if she went by the lake when everyone was in class, no one would disturb her. It was kind of a nice thought, in Hogwarts it was hard to find time for yourself, you didn't even have your own room, you weren't even alone asleep. But, more than an hour alone with Luna, Hermione didn't know how to feel about the prospect of so much one on one time with such a strange girl. Especially considering her uncertainty as to how she felt last night when they hugged. Hermione longed to feel it again. What scared her most was how good it felt, she wasn't used to that. She never hugged Harry or Ron like that, and she didn't have friends who were girls besides Ginny. Ginny was great and all, but preferred to spend time with boys, Hermione was just someone she sometimes had to share her room with. Luna however, didn't seem to have any friends, maybe she could be Luna's new best friend? Hermione thought about this all through her day, she barely paid any attention to what the teachers were saying. Professor Flitwick asked her a question and the whole class was startled to see Hermione have to be asked a few times until she noticed. Even Ron asked if she was okay, if Ron noticed she must really be off. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? When it was time for the last class of the day, she told Harry and Ron to go on ahead, she said she wasn't feeling well. With how odd she'd been acting all day, they bought it. As she made her way down to the lake she wondered if this was a smart thing to do. She still hadn't sorted out exactly why she felt strange around Luna. Maybe, she could tell Luna about this, Luna wouldn't judge her, maybe she could even shine some light on it, maybe it was normal for people to feel strange around such a strange girl.

"Hermione!" The exclamation shook Hermione back to reality, she had already arrived without noticing it. Hermione looked at Luna, who was sitting down against a tree, and was mesmerized. She was beautiful. Hermione's heart fluttered. Luna's gaze simply pierced her. It was as if she could see right through her, like she understood. Hermione instantly cheered up.

"Luna! How are you?" Hermione said brightly, sitting down next to Luna. Luna looked at her quizzically. She looked uncertain, then clarity hit her.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? You seem, more cheerful than usual. Did something happen?" Luna said carefully. Hermione blushed. Of course Luna would see right through her immediately, she was so perceptive.

"I don't really know. I'm not sure of something. Normally I understand myself, but since yesterday I've had this nagging feeling that won't go away. It, I think it has something to do with you…" Hermione said, looking at the ground. Hermione didn't know what made her more nervous, telling Luna this, or Luna's lack of reaction to it. Luna came really close, like she was studying her. Hermione couldn't meet her gaze.

"Hermione, look at me." Luna said softly. She placed a hand on Hermione's cheek and tilted her head towards her so their eyes met. For a moment, Luna saw lust and intimacy, she felt a pure, honest connection, then Hermione dropped her gaze. Luna was shocked, and it took quite a bit to shock someone like Luna. Even if Hermione herself didn't understand it, Luna sure did. Infatuation. It occurred to Luna that Hermione must have not had many friends growing up. She must have been lonely, like Luna. She must have a lot of built up affection and no one to give it to. Luna suddenly wanted Hermione to give all that built up affection to her. Luna knew infatuation was fleeting, but brief bliss was better than none. "Hermione, come here." Luna said, gesturing to herself. Hermione hesitated, then complied. Luna pulled Hermione into a tight embrace with Hermione's head resting on her breasts and said "How do you feel now?" Hermione nuzzled into her and sighed.

"Perfect." Hermione pulled herself closer and raised her head to look up at Luna. Her lips looked so inviting, they formed a flawless pout, Luna looked conflicted, like she was thinking the same thing. Then, without thinking, without wondering whether it was right or wrong, they kissed. It was short and sweet and when they parted, they shared that same gaze again. Of lust and longing. But it was only momentary. Hermione instantly blushed and pulled away a bit. "I'm, sorry , I don't know what came over me. It made so much sense." Hermione apologized.

"It's alright, I kissed you back." Luna said dreamily. "How did it feel?" Hermione thought for a second, then snuggled back up to Luna. Somehow she trusted her, knew she wouldn't be made fun of.

"It felt good, scarily good. I didn't want to stop." She said idly. "How did you feel?"

"I felt, dangerous, like if we continued I wouldn't be able to control myself." Luna reflected. "I feel like I should calm down but I don't think I can."

"I know, I can hear your heartbeat. It doesn't sound very calm." Hermione said, closing her eyes to listen better. "I really want to kiss again, is that alright?" Luna leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." Hermione said giggling with excitement. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes again. Luna leaned forward a bit and their lips touched. Not as soft as last time. Deeper, with more meaning. This kiss was intentional, full of purpose. Hermione shifted herself, she was growing restless again, but differently.


End file.
